I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Madoka receives a flower from Gingka, denies that she's falling in love with him. Hikaru and Yuki decide to try and get Madoka to admit it. Songfic. Took a half hour to write this, so pretty please give me your honest opinion on it! *Edited cause I discovered a load of errors*


**Do not ask me what was going on in my crazy little head with this one! It's just that the song would I think fit Madoka's feelings about Gingka pretty well. I mean, he's no Hercules, but—**

 **Gingka: Hey!**

 **Me: Whatever. Anyway, enjoy, and please review to tell me how I did! Note: This is when they're all around seventeen and eighteen.**

 **Edit: This story is a repost. I got a review from someone saying I was going against one of the website rules. Since I didn't want to get this story deleted forever, I decided to edit and repost it.**

* * *

"Madoka! Hey, Madoka!"

Madoka turned to see Gingka rushing towards her, holding something in his hand. He suddenly bumped into a table that was a part of an outdoor café, making the drinking glasses on the table fall to the ground. A man with a curled mustache came outside and started yelling at him in French.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gingka apologized. He squatted down, gathering the cups in his arms, then stood up and handed them over to the French man. The man took them, said something to the teenager, and went back into the café.

Gingka walked the rest of the way over to her. He scratched the back of his neck, laughing. "I guess I should look where I'm going next time,"

"Yes, you should," Madoka replied, smiling. "But that was really nice of you, to pick them up and give them back. What was he saying to you?"

"I really don't know," Gingka admitted. "I think it was French. I'll have to ask Sophie later."

For some reason, the thought of Gingka having a conversation with Sophie filled Madoka with a strange feeling. Was it jealousy?

Madoka quickly pushed the feeling back down. You can't be in love with him, she said to herself. He's your best friend, for goodness' sake!

"Anyway, I… uh… just wanted to give you this," Gingka said, suddenly stammering a bit. He held out to her a flower with white petals.

Madoka took the flower in amazement. "It's beautiful," she said. She smiled up at Gingka. "You got this for me?"

"Well… y-yeah," Gingka said, still stammering a bit. "The-the flower guy s-said th-that it represented friendship or it could be given to someonespecialandIjustwantedtogiveittoyoucauseyou'reaspecialfriendofmine!" Gingka said all of this in a rush.

Madoka furrowed her brow. "I'm… special?"

Gingka gulped. "Y-yeah. Oh, wow! Look at the time! I promised Kenta I would battle him today so I should get down to Bey Park! See you later!"

He ran off. Madoka smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't get Pegasus too banged up!" she shouted after him.

As she walked away, looking at the flower, she completely failed to notice Hikaru and Yuki sitting at an outdoor table, where they had been watching the entire exchange.

The two friends grinned at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru asked Yuki.

The young astronomer nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

 **(Okay, the singing officially starts here, I just wanted to build up the scenario first!)**

Madoka sat on the edge of a fountain in the park, staring and smiling at the flower. Then she frowned.

"No way, Madoka, do not start," she said to herself, throwing the flower aside on the fountain ledge. "You already tried that once, and look where it got you! Besides, he's a friend. It'd be way too weird if I…"

"If you what?"

Madoka jumped and looked up to see Hikaru and Yuki standing in front of her. "Nothing!" she said quickly. "Geez, you guys, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Yuki shrugged. "Sorry. Nice flower, Miss Madoka, where'd you get it?"

A small smile appeared on Madoka's face. "It was from Gingka…"

"Aw, that's adorable!" Hikaru gushed, in a voice that was rather unlike her normal one. "Tell us when he asks you out!"

"What?" Madoka raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy. Gingka is never going to ask me out. Not now, not ever!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Madoka suddenly realized what they were doing. "Come on, you guys! Just because he gave me a flower doesn't mean he's…you know…in love with me! I'm not even…" she stopped.

"Not even what?" Hikaru pressed. But she was smiling, which indicated that she already knew what Madoka was going to say.

Madoka crossed her arms and stubbornly turned away. "I won't say it, guys. Besides, I already got a broken heart before. Who's to say it won't happen again?"

She stood up, as music suddenly sounded out from an unknown location. But at the moment, none of them were focused on where it had come from.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement," Madoka sang, her back turned to Hikaru and Yuki. "I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation." She turned back to them. "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

They rolled their eyes. "Who you think you're kidding?" they sang back as the music picked up. "He's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you!"

"Oh no!" Madoka sang in the background.

"Girl you can't conceal, we know how you're feeling. Who are you thinking of?"

Madoka turned, walking away from them. "No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!" She stamped her foot for emphasis.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "You swoon,"

"You sigh," Yuki added.

"Why deny it, oh oh," they sang together.

Madoka waved her arms in a "No!" motion. "It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love."

Hikaru and Yuki glanced at each other and shrugged as they sang vocals and Madoka turned and walked away from them again.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! _'_ "

"Girl, you can't deny it," Hikaru sang.

"Who you are and how you're feeling," Yuki added.

"Cause we're so not buying," they sang together. "Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grownup. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"

Madoka shook her head hard. "No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!"

"Give up! Give in!" the two friends sang. "Check the grin, you're in love," Hikaru finished.

"The scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!" Madoka sang stubbornly. At the sight of the smiles on her friends' faces as they vocalized, Madoka brought her hands up to grip her hair in frustration as she made her way back to the fountain.

"You're way off base, I won't say it!"

"No, no!"

"Get off my case, I won't say it!"

"No, no!" Yuki and Hikaru went over and sat on either side of her.

"Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love." Hikaru picked up the discarded flower and held it out to Madoka. She took it. "Oh oh oh oh," she sang, looking at it. The music began to slow down.

"If you want my advice," Hikaru said, pausing in her singing. "I think you should take a chance. This time'll be different."

"Miss Hikaru is correct. This is Mr GIngka we're talking about," Yuki said matter-of-factly. "There's no way he'll do anything that'll cause your heart to figuratively break. At least go talk to him. Maybe even today. He's battling Kenta at Bey Park right now."

Madoka bit her lip. "You really think I should talk to him?"

"Sure! Maybe you guys could even set up a date, or something," Hikaru replied, smirking a bit.

Madoka flushed. "Let's not jump into this, guys,"

"Well if you don't want to go on a date date just yet," Yuki suggested, "maybe you could go out to lunch or something. But just as friends. Then you can see whether or not you'll ever be a thing."

Madoka grinned, and gave them each a hug. "Thanks for the talk, you guys. I think I might talk to him."

Hikaru stood up, smiling. "Glad we could help."

Both she and Yuki patted Madoka on the shoulder, then walked away. When they got behind a tree, however, out of sight, they stuck their heads out on either side and looked over towards Madoka.

Madoka was looking down at the flower, a smile still remaining on her face.

"At least out loud," she sang. "I won't say I'm in love."

Hikaru and Yuki grinned and high-fived.

* * *

 **Review! Tell me how I did, and whether or not this was crap, because I typed up this whole thing in under thirty minutes!**


End file.
